


Basket Case Meets...Something

by Grumpblade



Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Also the three boys live in/share a house, Barry is here, Brian is just so daddy, Danny seems to be more of a living Muppet than normal, F/M, I love Rachel but Brian is single in this, I need to be stopped, Just needed it to be that way, Markiplier in passing for like two minutes, Multi, NSP, Not fully sure why, Roleplay in the bedroom, this reflects a lot about myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:11:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpblade/pseuds/Grumpblade
Summary: I just....this is a mess. Please just read.





	

~OC's PoV~  
Yep. This is where I am now. I live in LA and I'm not sure what to think. I'm scared but I'm excited. I feel sick and nervous. Oh well. I'm Andrea Clathin and I'm here to try and make a name for myself. That or sit in my apartment and slowly go crazy. Can you tell I'm not really a people person? There I go again. No matter. I should be off.

~Brian's PoV~  
This is good. Started the day with a coffee from the pot that Barry made and waited for the string bean of a housemate to get up so I could take both of us to set for the new video. While waiting I had a nice talk with Barry about things and how Table Flip and his editing has been going. By the time Danny actually was up, dressed and ready to go we were running late. Better that than him damn near kicking me in the face for trying to wake him.

~Barry's PoV~  
Normal day for me. Up late and up before the sun. I did my normal of tossing the laundry on, washing up any leftover dishes from last night and putting the morning coffee on. Then I settled in with a book for a little and waited. I had done a crap ton of editing last night that I didn't even have to so it was time to enjoy for a little. Brian was up at his punctual 7:35, had his shower and came out to grab a cup of coffee. We had a chat about things while he waited for Danny to get up. He had gone to bed not long before me so it wasn't a surprise when he got up that they would be running late to get to set for the new NSP video.

~Danny's PoV~  
Whhhy? I am not staying up that late again. OKay. That's a lie and we all know that.


End file.
